A Lesson Learned
by Moony3003
Summary: Darth Malak learns how to obey the painful way. Short Oneshot. Female Revan. Story rated M. Contains sexual content. Updated 18/7/10.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me. Just having a little fun in Lucas' sandbox.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic sexual content. Don't like, please don't read.

* * *

A/N: I was finally bothered to edit and add things to my story (thank you Infernal00, who reviewed it) and I do like the story better now.

* * *

A Lesson Learned

As Darth Revan stood on her ship, she looked out the large window, to the planet they hovered above. Her dark eyes narrowed. This planet was a pathetic waste of space but an important one. She sighed lightly and folded her arms across her chest securely, feelings of something horribly familiar spreading through.

Suddenly a new presence was felt behind her. It was old and very familiar to her. She wondered what he wanted now. They had only parted a few hours ago. He joined her side. He was considerably taller than her but he knew his place. She was the master in this relationship and that's how it would stay.

"What is the plan, Master?" asked Darth Malak in a low voice.

Revan's head turned incredibly slowly to look at her apprentice. Malak was a tall, strong man and a very capable warrior. He avoided looking back at her, instead preferring to stare out the viewing window. She looked back outside. Her face remained passive.

"I am not sure," she replied. "I think it needs more time."

A bout of silent anger exploded beside her. It seemed Malak was displeased with her answer but he said nothing and as he knew he didn't need to. Revan could feel it. She would need to calm him down. It was the one thing she kept trying to teach Malak, patience. He liked to rush into things and it helped no one, certainly not himself.

The only reason she knew the lesson didn't work well was because it was what the Jedi taught their students. The bitterness of what transpired was still fresh in both their minds but Revan knew that they would get what was coming to them in due time. She just needed Malak to have a little more faith.

"Time is something we're wasting," whispered Malak, not wanting the officers behind to hear him argue with his superior.

"Patience," spat Revan, unmoving. "Telos is not a planet that should be destroyed without thought."

"They are worthless, fearful animals. They should wiped off the face of their pathetic planet."

"Telos is a resourceful planet and one that I intend on using to our advantage," said Revan instantly, fighting the urge to strike down her apprentice where he stood. "Do not forget who is in charge here, Alek. This is one planet that will remain intact. Is that clear?"

"Yes... my master," muttered Malak after a few silent moments.

Revan turned on the spot and waved her hand around the room. All the soldiers stood from their stations and left, leaving Revan and Malak completely alone. This was her ship and they did as they were told. She then turned back to Malak and she waited for him to look back which did not take long. They made eye contact which was quickly broken as Revan turned her back on him. It was time for something a little more fun and getting Malak's mind on something else.

She walked near her throne chair and leaned against it before looking to Malak, gesturing for him to join her. A visible shudder passed through him as he momentarily closed his eyes before obeying. As he soon stood before her, Revan looked him over. A wicked smile instantly appeared across her face, her momentary anger from before slowly melting away.

She unhooked Malak's lightsaber off his belt and his blue eyes watched steadily, as though nervous. Revan put the lightsaber down along with hers. She knew this would be a temptation for him as it always was. They were both unarmed. He could simply pull his lightsaber to him and strike her down. The battle raged inside his head. She could feel it.

Closing the distance between them she looked up into his pale white face. She carefully touched his shoulders and while not taking her eyes of his she peeled his clothing off and dropping them to the floor, not caring where they landed. When she was done she looked him over.

"Kneel," she said forcefully.

Malak hesitated before obeying but he had too. Naked, he knelt and Revan walked around him a few times in silence. She smiled faintly but didn't let Malak see it. Malak kept his eyes on the floor. His breathing started to become unsteady when Revan finally stopped in front of him. She ran her fingers around the blue tattoos on his bald head.

Slowly, she travelled down his face, her fingertips skimming ever so slightly against his skin. Placing her fingers underneath his chin she made him look up at her. His blue eyes were cold and the anger had faded somewhat but Revan could see a fire burning behind them and she knew it was for her alone, just like always.

"Tell me," said Revan slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Cold," said Malak honestly.

"Stand up." Malak did as he was told. "Sit in my chair."

He gave her a small, confused look but he did as she said anyway. Once he sat down and Revan could see that he was comfortable she moved to stand in front of him again. She watched his eyes roam down her body. He was becoming impatient again. She took a step back and slowly slipped her robe off her shoulders. Malak's eyes greedily took in her pale skin with each new inch that was revealed to him. He closed his eyes as another shiver ran down his spine. The urge to touch her had become overwhelmingly strong.

Revan abruptly stopped in her movements. "Watch me," she said vehemently.

Once again, Malak obeyed and he opened his eyes, focusing them back onto his master. It was only then that Revan continued undressing. Once it was complete she checked Malak's expression. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. He appeared on the verge of drooling even though they had done this many times before.

Revan walked over to Malak and she moved swiftly onto his lap. Malak caught her and placed his hands on her hips. He was so grateful that the chair was more than big enough for both of them. Revan rocked her body against Malak and it didn't take long for her to feel his excitement. They held each other's gazes and she continued her movements. There was something she waited for and it didn't take long.

A small moan escaped Malak's lips and his hands dug into her skin harder, promising to leave bruises the next day. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Revan's faint smile grew. She knew he loved this. She took his hand and moved it towards her heated warmth. Malak knew what to do, he always did.

He moved his fingers carefully and moved past her lips and rubbed her clit. Revan arched her back at the pleasure and Malak watched her intently. He stopped his movements and slowly entered one finger into her firm body. Revan moved forward and place her arms around his neck. Malak was about to add another finger but Revan moved his hand away. She had become the impatient one.

Taking a firm hold of Malak's manhood and she carefully impaled herself upon him. She moaned and placed her arms back around his neck again. Malak grabbed the sides of the chair from the great pleasure of warmth and tightness that now surrounded him. He quickly shifted and held onto Revan as she rode him. They both moaned in unison. Malak moved his hands and grabbed Revan's head. He brought them face to face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He drunk in as much as he could get. He couldn't get enough of her.

Revan kept her eyes opened as they kissed and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues danced for domination and Malak's hips bucked beneath her, pushing himself deeper inside her body. It was all Revan needed and one more firm roll of her hips caused her to lose control. She grabbed Malak's shoulder, her fingernails digging into him and she came hard.

Malak continued his thrusting, allowing her ride the orgasm out and once she finished his own orgasm hit home. He grunted as he spilled insider her, still holding onto her. As their orgasms died Revan kissed him gently before moving, cleaning herself up before dressing. Malak followed her lead and dressed as well before hastily leaving without a word.

After taking a deep breath Revan walked back to look out the window. All of her soldiers re-entered the room and resumed their work. Revan licked her lips as her thoughts went to Malak once more. She knew her apprentice well but she knew he was no fool. Revan ran a hand down her lightsaber which was back on her belt. She knew that whenever this happened she was taking a great risk. The day that Malak took advantage of the situation would someday come.

* * *

Her private quarters were quiet except for the comforting humming that was heard throughout the ship. She stared up at the familiar grey ceiling above her and sighed heavily. After Malak had left her presence only hours ago, something was off although she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't something she had never felt from him before.

The feeling itself was confusing. It almost felt like a mixture of anger, confusion and disdain rolled into one emotion. If Revan had to be honest with herself, it was unsettling. She couldn't have her apprentice feeling any such feelings, especially if it was directed towards her and she felt quite certain that some of them were.

Without warning the alarm system went off. There was a problem. Jumping to her feet Revan ran to the deck with her lightsaber in hand but once there all she saw was Malak but there something wrong. All of her officers were gone and he stood there, alone, rigid, arms folded over his chest. She approached him but he made no effort to move.

Revan looked out into space but what she had seen there only a few hours ago was no longer recognisable. The planet had all but disappeared and debris filled the missing pieces. The pain of the people below radiated up from the ruins and Revan silently clutched at her chest as the same feeling resonated through her entire being.

Wordlessly, Malak turned and began to walk away and Revan knew her soldiers had not done this, well, at least not on her orders. She could feel the anger and hatred radiating off Malak's body. It was something different to what she had felt just before in her quarters. This was stronger and beyond hostile.

"Stop!" she shouted.

Malak obeyed and stopped in his tracks. He turned and faced his master. There was a distance between them but Malak could clearly see the expression on Revan's face. It was dark and shadowed. Malak considered his options but from past experiences with each other, Malak chose to stand his ground.

He approached Revan and stood before her, his tall frame looming over her as his eyes bore into hers. Revan's eyes were cold and unflinching. "Would you like to tell me what you're doing?"

"What you couldn't," said Malak coldly.

He made to turn away but Revan lifted her hand swiftly and Malak's feet left the ground. His throat began to close and his hands went to his neck. Revan was force choking him. She could see his eyes were almost popping out from their sockets. After another few moments she released him.

He fell straight back onto his feet but continued to rub his neck. "I said wanted this planet left untouched and you destroy the entire thing!" Revan yelled, her voice echoing the deck. "You have no idea what you've done," she added in a dangerous whisper.

Revan turned away from him. Her anger was building and still pumping throughout her body, getting close to matching her apprentices'. Malak did not move. "That's it?" he questioned testily. "You've got nothing more to say? I did what you could not. You taught me remember?"

The anger within Revan exploded. She could no longer hold back and continue to listen to him. She grabbed her lightsaber and in a flash of red light, a scream of agony resonated off the cold steel walls. With another step towards her fallen apprentice, her lightsaber came to rest beside her, pointing at the ground.

Malak had fallen to his knees. Besides, the sounds coming from him, Revan noticed how quiet the room had become. His lightsaber fell to the ground with a thud and his eyes were wide as his hands flew to where his chin should still be. Blood poured from the wound and escaped through his fingers to drip onto the clean surface under him. Revan looked down at the floor. Not far from where he was kneeling stood the piece he was missing. Revan ignored his pain and the blood. She was only interested to know if he had learnt anything.

"That is not the sort of thing I taught you," said Revan coldly, deactivating her lightsaber. "Telos was supposed to be a world that would help bring us one step closer to achieving our goal. But because of your foolish actions, it's now going to make it just that little bit harder which is something we could have done without. You have disappointed me beyond words, Alek and you have much to learn still. Let this be a lesson," she whispered in a harsh tone.

Revan stepped back and she watched as the medical droid took him to med bay. Revan gave it a little time before finally joining him in the room. Malak was already close to being fixed. In place of his jaw was a large metal prosthesis. He was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling but he was conscious and awake. He knew she was standing near him.

"I hope this lesson has been learned," said Revan in a tight but strong voice.

"Yes, my Master," came the electronic reply.


End file.
